


“Humans sometimes do things without a purpose"

by Natalia_lives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Hannah searching for angels, Gen, Hannah tries to understand humanity, humans sometimes are terrible, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: While Castiel and Hannah are looking for missing angels humans capture her, then she has questions about humanity.





	“Humans sometimes do things without a purpose"

Hannah wasn’t exactly a soldier. She didn’t serve in any of the garrisons, nor was she trained for any military purposes.  She always had an ‘administrative’ place, up in Heaven. Then came the Civil War and she too had to learn to fight, to protect herself. She hated the war and the destruction it brought along. But it was also in her angelic nature how to fight. How to use the blade they were all equipped with.  She had to use it in more than one occasion…

And when everybody thought things couldn’t get worse and under Naomi’s careful watch even some form of order shaped out again in Heaven, everything crumbled and fall into pieces around them… It was worse than the Civil War. Losing Heaven, losing their wings, trapped in human forms. All the confusion.

Hannah tried to stay neutral throughout these trying times. But neutrality came with a price: killing when it was necessary. She hated it, but she became better and better, and more accustomed to it.

* * *

 

When Hannah accepted the task of going after angels who didn’t return so far, and most of all doing it with the help of Castiel, she had mixed reasons. She did want to see order again in Heaven. Peace and quiet. But she also wanted to work with Castiel again. It’s not that she wanted to redeem herself for leaving him back then, more like she was curious. Castiel was an angel like not many others.

When the group of humans caught her, she knew there’s not much harm they can do to her. She was angel after all. She tried to fight back first, but there were more of them. They took her and brought her to an abandoned warehouse. Tided her to a chair and took her blade. It made her worry a bit.  The only thing that could do any harm to her was that blade.

When the man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, stepped in front of her, she looked him up and down. Black boots, old, faded torn jeans and a leather jacket. His eyes were dark, and she couldn’t read them. Not that she could read humans easily. She almost still couldn’t read humans at all.

“I’m an angel.” She stated honestly. “I don’t have money or anything you would want.” Her face was open and honest.

The man’s face in front of her twisted into a morbid grin. “Oh honey” And he leant close to her. His face just an inch away. “Yes, there is. We can still make you squeak and squirm.” He leant back and gestured to his men. “And that, that alone makes us very happy.” The men all made dirty sound and gestures. The leader stepped to the table not far away and picked up the blade. “And this shiny thing of yours, it’s better than anything I’ve ever seen. “He stepped behind her. “Let’s give it a test run”

She was in a delirious state. Hannah had no idea how long the men have had been torturing her. Cuts and bruises covered her whole body. So many that she couldn’t heal them. And worst of all, many were caused by her own blade. A sudden thought sparkled through her brain: Castiel. She left him. And he must be worrying. And before she could think further another cut with her blade split her skin. “Castiel” was her last coherent thought.

The next thing Hannah felt was a hand cupping her face. She looked up still dazed. To her surprise it was Castiel. His eyes caring and gentle, but she could see rage in them as well. Her gaze travelled down at his other hand which was holding his blade. Bloody. With a fast jerk of her head Hannah looked around. All the men lied scattered near them. Dead.  With a confused look she stared back at Cas.

“You were gone too long.” And he started to untie her restrains.

* * *

 

They resumed their task and soon again were on the road again. There were still angels they needed to convince. After a 12 hour drive they checked into a motel. The usual, a room with a kitchenette. They decided to stay here for a while and turn it into a temporary ‘base’. Cas was deeply lost in the task of pinning the maps, names, bios, pictures on the wall and couldn’t see as Hannah slid on the ground. She couldn’t hold herself any longer. Panic started to rose in her and she couldn’t control her face too. Her lips began to tremble and her chest heave. Tears appeared in her eyes. At the sound of her first sob, Castiel turned around. His eyes grew big.

“Hannah?” His voice was filled with confusion. “Hannah, what’s the matter? Are you, all right?” He still stud by the wall, hand full with papers. He stared at her helplessly. She didn’t answer him. After a few seconds he put the papers down and with careful steps got next to her. He crouched down next to her and put a tentative hand on her back.

“Hannah” He asked quietly. “What’s the matter?” Angels aren’t supposed to react like this.

Still unmoving and staring ahead of herself.  “Those men.” Her voice was trembling. “They, they. They didn’t want anything from me. Only to make me suffer.” Hannah shook her head. “Why torture somebody for the sake of torture. Where’s the purpose?!”  With tear filled and confused eyes she looked up at Castiel.

He looked at her sadly. He tilted his head to the right and slowly pulled Hannah close to him, embraced her. She let him. She didn’t understand him either but now he was still a solid point she could cling into. They shifted a bit, till their back was against one of the beds. Castiel’s hand around Hannah and her face rested on his shoulder. She felt herself weak and small. It angered her, but what is anger? She only understood confusion.

“Hannah” Castiel said after a while. “Humans sometimes do things without a purpose, or without thinking it through.” He spoke slowly and quietly. “And more so, humans are more than capable to do things that are just bad. Only for the sake of it.” She looked up to him. “Why?!”  “I don’t know. They have a free will to do so. It’s bad.” He gently guided her head back at his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while.

* * *

 

The next day, when Hannah was reading an article about another lost brother, parading as a healer, Castiel watched her. A once pure and dutiful angel wronged. Dirtied. He knew she tried her best and her aim was to return Heaven into its order. But what has Heaven become? After so many millennia of peace thing came down crushing. And no angel knows how to cope with all these. Castiel made a sour face and lowered his head. He was the cause of so many of these.

He looked up again. Hannah was still reading, her face showing puzzled curiosity. Castiel’s lips slowly turned into a small but fond smile.

He was happy to go along this task with Hannah. Not just because he wanted to restore order in Heaven, but because he felt, this might be a chance to redeem himself in her eyes. Even if only just bit, that would make him happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youfor reading :)


End file.
